


In The Chill Of The Night

by velvetjinx



Series: Chilly Willy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Warming, Crack, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: It's winter in New York, and Bucky is cold and wants Steve to warm him up. Or, more specifically, a certain part of his anatomy.





	In The Chill Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【冬盾】In The Chill Of The Night 寒夜](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780182) by [GENE_on_Chromosome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GENE_on_Chromosome/pseuds/GENE_on_Chromosome)



> Written for square 12 of the MCU Kink Bingo 2017!

“I'm _cold_.”

Steve, who was not exactly warm himself, rolled over under the cocoon of comforters and blankets to face Bucky. “It's winter. In New York. Of course it's cold, Buck. You're the one who insists that nightwear is for losers.”

“I swear it didn't get this cold back in the day,” Bucky said, teeth chattering in a slightly theatrical way, Steve thought. 

Steve rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised they didn't pop out. “Buck. Do you even hear yourself? Do you not remember how we used to huddle by the fire, and the number of times I almost died of pneumonia? Seriously?”

Bucky sighed heavily. “Fine. Crap all over my nostalgia, why don't you.” He squirmed, then whispered, “Steve.”

“What?” Steve whispered back. 

“My dick is _freezing_.”

Steve burst into peals of laughter. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No!” Bucky whined. “I feel like it's gonna shrivel up and fall off.”

“Go put some pants on, then.”

“That won't help.” There was a moment of silence, then… “Steve?”

“Mhm?”

“Can I put my dick in your ass?”

Steve's eyes widened and he lost the power of speech for a moment. “Is that… is that your romantic way of telling me you want to fuck me?” he asked through snorts. “Because you fucked me into the mattress barely an hour ago and I'm really fucking tired, Buck.”

“No, I mean exactly what I say. You're always like a furnace inside, and I'm serious when I say I think it might fall off if it gets any colder.”

Steve gave a huge, put-upon sigh. “Fine. If you think it'll help.”

Bucky pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Thank you, baby. I'll repay you somehow tomorrow. You need me to open you up?”

“Nah,” Steve said, shaking his head. “Still pretty open from earlier.”

Bucky nodded and grabbed the ever-present lube from the top of the bedside cabinet, and slicked up his cock. Steve rolled over onto his side, sticking his ass out, and soon felt the blunt pressure of Bucky's cock at his hole. As he pushed inside, Bucky gasped. “Ugh, Steve, you're so hot inside, hope I don't get chilblains…”

Steve started to shake with laughter. “Chilblains on your di-i-ick,” he managed through his chortles, and Bucky slapped him on the shoulder. 

“Will you quit laughing at me? Or I'm gonna go soft and that'll ruin it.”

“S-sorry,” Steve said, before taking a deep breath. “Okay. I'm good.”

He felt Bucky's hips resting against his ass, as Bucky spooned him. “Ohhhh, fuck yeah, Steve,” Bucky moaned contentedly. “Oh god, that's better.”

“Don't you fucking dare fall asleep inside me,” Steve warned him. “You do that it'll hurt like fuck.”

“It'll hurt you, not me,” Bucky said, his tone slightly smug.

“No, it'll hurt you plenty when I punch you in the dick,” Steve retorted. 

“Duly noted.” Bucky nuzzled behind Steve's ear, and Steve wriggled backwards slightly, basking in their shared body heat. “You really are the best boyfriend.”

“You're damn right,” Steve said comfortably. “The things I do for you, Buck.” Bucky kissed him on the neck and hummed. They lay like that for about half an hour, before Steve began to yawn. “Okay, Buck, I gotta go to sleep so I hope your dick is warm enough by now.”

“Mhm,” Bucky replied. “It's lovely and toasty.”

He pulled out gently, then Steve turned around, wrapping himself around Bucky and kissing him. His boyfriend might be a complete weirdo, but he was Steve's weirdo, and he'd do pretty much anything for Bucky. Including cock-warming.


End file.
